pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Alistair
Hailing from Barclay, Sir Alistair is the younger son of High Lord Ferenc the Noxious. Back in his homeland, he greatly enjoyed and made extensive use of local customs, like "Jus Primae Noctis" and the torturing of prisoners as a form of entertainment during feasts. He makes no secret of his desire to implement such customs in Pendor, given the opportunity. Most probably due to his eagerness to nurture his base desires, he eventually joined the Order of Eventide where, unlike his fellow knight, Sir Jocelyn, he found his rightful place among the murderous followers of Erida Occisor. When the Eventide came to Pendor, Sir Alistair was detached from the main body of knights with the mission of either bringing the runaway Sir Jocelyn back to the fold or killing him. He was also tasked with spreading the teachings of the Eventide and hunt down members of the rival order, the Knights of the Dawn, while at large. To accomplish both these tasks, Sir Alistair seeks employment with a competent Mercenary Captain. He is extremely confident of his fighting skills as a means to guarantee such employment, and will fully indulge his arrogance and abrasive manners while under arms, prompting one prospective captain to declare that he couldn't stomach being around the knight for more than five minutes. Nevertheless, once employed, Sir Alistair will prove to be a competent, if insufferable, knight, constantly dropping snide remarks in conversation, thinly disguised as jokes and wit, but designed to bring the rest of the company to the Eventide way of thinking. However, he will not tolerate being under the employment of an overly virtuous captain, especially one who favors Sir Roland and Sir Jocelyn, and will make himself scarce before long. On the other hand, if indulged and kept content, he might consent to bring the support of members of his order to his commander's claim to kingship and, if made a lord of the fledgling kingdom, will bring the power of the Eventide to bear against those who would oppose it. He will tell his tale the first time the player goes near Laria and Sir Alistair is on his/her party. When hired, Alistair comes equipped with a Dun Hunter, Dark Leather Gloves, Barclay Pot Helmet, Dark Chain Coat, Dark Leather Boots, a Lance, Eventide Sword and Order of Eventide Kite Shield. He holds a rivalry with Sir Jocelyn (2) and Sir Roland (1), whilst he is friendly towards Alyssa (3). * (1): Really, Captain, confess, don't you find Sir Roland to be a crashing bore on the subject of Astraea? I am also quite tired of his moans about the decline in virtue of his order and the iniquities of mine. He is utterly misguided, as well as a bore, you know. * (1): Aside from putting me and half the troop to sleep with his stultifying proselytizing about Astraea, and his endless pursuit of virtue, he persists in vilifying my Order quite unjustly, and it makes others in this company distrust me. * (2): Has Sir Jocelyn come whinging to you about my little jokes? He greatly overstates the seriousness of my Order's and my personal business with him. We wish merely for him to return to the fold, not to harm him in any way. He is very silly to spout his imaginary fears so readily - they are doubtless caused by guilt over his defection from the Order of Eventide. * (2): So sad, that a Knight of Eventide should be reduced to a timorous crybaby with no sense of humor, isn't it? I do believe you've been a bad influence on him. * (3): I must admit I find our little serpent Alyssa quite amusing, and she's rather alluring, too. Her wit is as sharp as the proverbial serpent's fang as well. Did you hear what she said to a Questing Knight we passed on the road yesterday? I laughed myself silly over it. * (3): Perhaps you should recruit more Serpent Priestesses to your company. They would certainly add a bit of leavening to this very dull group. He is a noble with a martial personality, so it is recommended to make him vassal. If made vassal, he will field many Pendor commoner and noble troops and some Order of Eventide troops. * 2-4 Pendor Recruit * 2-4 Pendor Militia * 2-4 Pendor Light Bowman * 3-6 Pendor Footman * 3-6 Pendor Heavy Bowman * 2-4 Pendor Swordsman * 3-6 Pendor Heavy Spearman * 2-4 Pendor Armored Bowman * 1-2 Pendor Man-at-Arms * 1-2 Pendor Nobleman * 1-3 Pendor Squire * 1-3 Pendor Mtd. Man-at-Arms * 1-3 Pendor Knight * 1-2 Pendor Black Archer * 0-2 Pendor Foot Knight * 3-7 Eventide Guilman * 1-3 Knight of Eventide He can be hired for 5000 denars. While he is an expensive companion to hire, he is arguably one of the best. Alistair can make warriors from rabble and heroes from warriors due to his good training skill (5). Since his training also effects the main character it makes leveling up much easier, especially at the start. His combat skills are not to be overlooked either as he comes with very high attributes and proficiencies, he starts very alike Sir Jocelyn, and costs the same price. His lack of Power Draw and Power Throw (literally 0) suggest he is a companion that should be focused on melee, however, he will still do fine if given a Crossbow. Recommended is to take advantage of his 7 points in riding and make him a heavy knight, preferably equipped with a good lance (any variant of Long Knight Lance for example) and 1 handed weapon with shield (to take advantage of his 7 points in shield), else, even thought slightly less recommended, with a 2 handed weapon. Another suggestion is to make him footman, his 7 athletics, 7 power strike and the polearm proficiency being the highest result on him with a crossbow and a halberd performing excellent as well (else a spear with shield or a 1 handed weapon with shield). When sent to gain Right to rule for the player, the troops he may bring for your party are Eventide Ghilman, Heretic Magnus and Knight of Eventide. To know more about this, check here. If you have Sir Roland in your party upon sending Alistair, Roland will object, and Alistair will object if you send Sir Roland. The player may ask one companion every week for troops. If Sir Alistair is the one chosen, he may give Young D'Shar Adventurer, Eventide Ghilman or Hero Adventurer. To know more about this, check here. Trivia The name Alistair is derived from 'Repeller of Men', this was likely chosen due to his dishonourable tendencies. As Custom Knighthood Order Trainer Sir Alistair, along with Sir Jocelyn and maybe Lethaldiran (this one requires points on trainer skill, and due his high level, it should be through elixirs), are the three best trainers for a player's Custom Knighthood Order. Alistair has excellent starting proficiencies and a high training skill (5), immediately enabling him to train up the bulk of an order's needed abilities once you hire him on. He will excel on leveling the melee skills (Power Strike and Shield), movement ones (he has the highest starting Agility, as well as 7 in Athletics and Riding) and one of the best with Polearms (with 430 Proficiency) and then 1h and 2h weapons. He will also provide a good Strength cap. Category:Companions Category:Order of Eventide